Pyrrha's Chocolate
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: It's valentine's day and Pyrrha gives chocolate to her crush Lightning who shows off how thankful she is WARNING: Yuri, Futa


Heart pounding Pyrrha is making her way to the dorm room of Team LAYT. It's Valentine's Day and is planning to give chocolate to Lightning. She knows the wolf Faunus is inside thanks to Tifa, who's currently out on a date with Cloud. The other members of Team LAYT, Aqua and Yuna are also on dates with Terra and Sun.

Arriving at the door Pyrrha takes a deep breath, knocks it a few times. "I'm on my way Pyrrha!" Lightning's voice came from the other side of the door. Pyrrha wonders how Lightning knew it was her then remembers she has a keen nose. So that means Lightning knows the chocolate, she did ask Blake if it's okay for Faunus to eat chocolate. Blake said it's fine and the only way for a Faunus to not be able to eat chocolate if they're allergic to it like Humans are.

Once the door opened, Pyrrha went red because Lightning is sweaty and is only wearing a blue tank top, which clings to her chest. Resulting in making Lightning's large breasts more prominent. Black short-shorts that are skin tight. The sweat on her body is a clear sign that Lightning just came back from a workout.

"Here," Pyrrha gives Lightning a box of chocolate.

"Thanks," the pure-blooded Faunus said and takes the chocolate then eats it. It's easy to tell Lightning is a pureblood because she has wolf ears and tail and no human ears. "It's good! You have a taste," she said smiling, her tail wagging in excitement.

Pyrrha looks confused, "How? You ate all the chocolate."

Lightning makes a seductive smile and pulls Pyrrha closer to her body. Closing the door behind Pyrrha pushes her against it. She then puts her hands on each side of Pyrrha's head. The red head's eyes widen when Lightning locks lips with her. The natural scent of Lightning and the sweet taste of her lips made Pyrrha's head spin and a little horny.

Instinctively, Pyrrha puts her hands on Lightning's chest. "My, what big breasts you have," Pyrrha teased sneaking her hands underneath the shirt. Her fingers brushing against Lighting's nipples, making Pyrrah realize that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Lightning chuckles, "All the better to smother you, my dear," the alpha wolf Faunus pushes Pyrrha's face into her boobs. Now Pyrrha is getting a large whiff of Lightning's scent. "_How is her smell getting me so horny!"_ Pyrrha thought and began to knead Lightning's breasts.

"You're wearing too much armour," Lightning said and starts to untie Pyrrha's corset. Pyrrha lets out a breath as her breasts are freed. "You should get that corset refitted, you're suffocating your poor girls," Lightning as she pinches Pyrrha's nipples.

Pyrrha couldn't respond as her face is buried on Lightning's breasts so she only nods. Her answer puts a smile on Lightning's face. She pulls up Pyrrha's skirt and likes what she sees, "A thong?" she asked pulling the red undergarment making it dig into her ass.

Again, Pyrrha responds with a moan. Her juices start to drip down her thighs and land on the carpeted floor. Lightning keeps tugging and gives Pyrrha's ass a smack and squeeze. Seeing a desk at the corner of her eye guides Pyrrha there then settled the redhead on the desk Lightning dips her head between Pyrrha's legs. A loud moan escapes Pyrrha's lips when Lightning starts to lick her folds, her rough tongue made it difficult for the redhead to stay up so keep herself up by putting her hands on the desk.

Lighting hooks her arms around Pyrrha's legs and sets them on her shoulders. With her thumbs Lightning spreads Pyrrha's folds and inserts her tongue in Pyrrha's pussy. In no time Lightning found Pyrrha's G-spot attacking it without any rest. This caused Pyrrha's moans to get louder and arch her back. Her eyes closed shut putting both hands on Lightning's head for balance. Her hips twitch uncontrollably.

"LIGHT!" Pyrrha screams at the top of her lungs and cums hard. Lightning's tail wags as she tastes Pyrrha's juices. Around this point, Lightning looks through the desk and look for something. Emerald green eyes widened when the wolf Faunus pulled out a 13-inch dildo and turned it on; although, Pyrrha shivered eyeing the way the dildo vibrated. "W-Will that even fit?" She asked as the heat in her soaked core returned.

"That's only one way to find out," Lightning smiles and slowly inserts dildo deep inside her pussy while it's still vibrating. Lightning puts one of Pyrrha's legs over her shoulder and moves the dildo back and forth circling it around her pussy. Pyrrha is feeling so much pleasure that she's drooling. The expression in Pyrrha's face makes Lightning smile. It's both cute and sexy in the Faunus' opinion and slightly wondered what their children would look like but ignored it for the task at hand.

Using her tail to hold on to the dildo, rubs Pyrrha's tits with both her hands kneading them and pinching the red-haired girl's nipples "Yes~ make me yours, Claire!" she said using Lightning's real name. Something she hasn't heard in a long while. She almost forgot about it.

Pausing Lightning couldn't help but blush as in her village saying the real name could be equal to marriage, "You know in my tribe, saying your partner's real name could be proposing," she said.

Pyrrha blushed not knowing that but couldn't help but comment on it, "Marriage proposal on Valentine's Day, makes sense," wrapping her hands around Claire's neck, Pyrrha then said, "Do you want this to be considered the honeymoon? We can buy rings later."

Claire laughed, "Never change my Goddess." Returning to their love session, only with more passion. To seal the deal that Pyrrha is her mate, Lightning leans in and leaves a love bite on Pyrrha's neck. Pyrrha claws at Lightning's back has another powerful orgasm rocked her body. "I think it's for your ass to have a turn," Lightning said and pulls out the dildo.

Moaning at the sudden loss, Pyrrah squealed as she felt the cold tip touch ber back entrance whimpering when she felt it forcing itself in. seeing tears, Claire stopped not wanting to cause further injury towards her self-proclaimed wife. It looks like it's too early for anal sex, so Lightning slides the dildo back inside Pyrrha's pussy.

This puts a smile on Pyrrha's face. She lets the sex toy stay still in Pyrrha's pussy for a bit as she looks for something else in the desk. Pyrrha doesn't mind as she is loving the dildo. Taking her shots off, Claire put on a harness then attaches the dildo to it then holds onto both of her mate's legs

As Lightning's thrusts her hips the moaning Pyrrha pulls in for a passionate kiss. Keeping this up for the next few hours, they finally ended when Pyrrha had a chance to fuck Claire in the asshole, "Happy Valentine's Day my husband," the red-haired teen girl said.

"Same, and we are so getting matching tattoos to go along with it wedding rings," Claire said making Pyrrha laugh.

"Is that my mate mark from you?" Pyrrha asked, knowing how some Faunus mark's their lover in some way again thanks to Blake. In the back of her mind, Lightning wondered if she was going to use that experimental Dust she found on a solo mission that would give her a real working penis.

The Dust is not too far. It's laying the desk where they keep the sex toys. "One second. Mind waiting for me at the bed?" Lightning said.

"Okay," Pyrrha nods and walks to the bed. She picks the nearest one as Pyrrha is weak in the knees. She lays on then takes a moment to admire Lightning's ass and tail wanting to lick it despite being so tired. Then noticing the dust crystal, she had to ask, "What's the crystal for my dominating wolf," she said using a nickname for the first time.

"Something I found on a solo mission at one of those abandoned labs where a civilization tried to operate but failed for one reason or another," Claire began to explain, "It seems that this crystal gives a female a temporary dick, for about 3 hours, to get another female pregnant. The length and width are based on the Aura reserves the consumer has," taking a bite out of the crystal, it wasn't long until Claire clung to the table moaning before her clit transformed into a very big and wide cock. Seeing it sent a wave of both excitement and nervousness through Pyrrha as she could nearly handle the dildo so this was new to her.

"Let's start things off with a blowjob," Lightning said licking her lips, her ears and tail twitching in excitement.

Swallowing her nerves, Pyrrha bent down on her knees in front of Claire's cock; its musty scent making her head spin, her fingers unable to fully close themselves around Claire's dick. "Take as much time as you need, for we will be doing this again. I have more of that Dust," Claire said. The way she spoke made Pyrrha shiver to her core. "I suggest to suck on the tip and rub the shaft with her hands," Lightning said.

"Okay, dear," Pyrrha said and does what Lightning asked. "You seem to know a lot about this," Pyrrha said and rolls her tongue around the tip not minding the taste.

"Why do you think Ruby visits me all the time," Lightning smiles.

"I thought it was to see your Gunblade," Pyrrha smiles and sucks on the tip a little harder.

"Well, your half right," Lightning said and moans when Pyrrha rubs Lightning's cock with her huge tits.

"I think this is better than my hands," Pyrrha said and moves her tits with her forearms.

"Oh yeah!" Lighting moans, "So much better!" she starts to move along with Pyrrha. The redhead is starting to feel pleasure as well. With a loud moan, Lighting shoots a large load of cum, the spread of the semen covered Pyrrha's face and tits; the white semen bringing out her eyes and hair colour.

Putting a hand on Pyrrha's chest, Lightning gently pushes Pyrrha on her back. She lifts one of Pyrrha's legs and rubs her dick against Pyrrha's clit. "Ready?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah," Pyrrha nods.

Slowly, Lightning slides her cock deep inside Pyrrha. "You're reaching my womb!" Pyrrha moans and grips the bedsheets tightly. Getting a good grip on Pyrrha pumps her hips. She can hold back her animal instincts fucks Pyrrha hard. Lightning didn't have to worry about her because Pyrrha is tough and is moaning, "Yes! Harder! Fuck me hard!" the red head's tongue hangs out of her mouth, the blush on her face matches her hair and her eyes staring up at the ceiling. Though it was when Pyrrha pulled on Claire's tail that her animal instincts went out of control.

Yelping in surprise, Pyrrha quickly became a moaning mess as her husband practically had Ruby's speed Semblance blurring her hips, "I'm cumming Pyrrha! I'm going to fill your oven with half-breed babies," Claire yelled out her clawed fingers digging into Pyrrha's thigh. "Do it! Flood my womb with your Faunus semen, I don't care what people say I'll proudly claim my child as yours," she cried out.

Claire roared unloading her semen directly into Pyrrha's womb until she finally tapped out three minutes later. Still, with the hard cock, Claire was about to say something but froze seeing Pyrrha roll over on the bed raising her ass and shook it, "Come on love, make me your human bitch," she teased the added effect of semen drooling out of her pussy made Claire growl wistfully.

"You'll regret that," she said going straight in and with this new position, Claire's cock was able to hit the back of her lover's womb.

Due to this, Pyrrha was reduced to a moaning mess once more as every thrust knocked the air right out of her. As Claire continued fucking Pyrrha's pussy she licked her middle finger and slowly inserted it into the red-head's asshole, she wanted to fuck her wife's asshole but went one step at a time. "Oh Claire you naughty bitch," Pyrrha moaned out but was fine with a finger for now.

Again reaching her limit, Claire howled biting down on Pyrrha's collar until it started to bleed a little as she released her stream of semen. Pulling out it was Claire's turn resting on the bed only to be surprised when she felt semen on her face only to see Pyrrha's pussy on top of her, "I think we both deserve to finish 69ing each other," the red-head said starting to lick Claire's cock.

Before Claire could start licking she scooped up some semen smearing it over Pyrrha's asshole and resumed finger fucking said hole. In turn, Pyrrha circled her fingers around Claire's thighs down to her pussy and retaliated using four fingers; two on each hand. It was only after about an hour that they finished up spraying each other faces in their respective juices that Claire's cock returned into a clit then correcting her position the Wolf Faunus and the red-haired teenage girl licked each other clean. "Happy Valentine's Day my husband," Pyrrha said as Claire covered them both in a cum stained blanket.

"Same to you my wife," Claire replayed back sighing in happiness when Pyrrha snuggled her head into her husband's breasts.

**A/N: A big thanks to rwbyknight for helping me out with this story.**


End file.
